When You Return
by babyevilregal
Summary: Regina fell in love with Elsa after she lost Daniel, but Rumple locked her away. When Regina finds it snowing in the middle of July, she knows that Elsa has returned. Now, they're falling in love all over again while going through some very unexpected trials.
1. Chapter 1

Regina ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the streets of storybrooke. She had only one thing on her mind as the snow fell, it was mid-July and that meant only one thing.

Elsa.

During her training her and Elsa had met, and after many months they had fallen for each other. But Rumple had found out and deemed her a 'distraction' and when Elsa had tried to challenge him, Rumple put her in a jar and locked her away.

Elsa had been the only other person she loved after Daniel, and even though she had snuck around with her during her marriage with Leopold it was the only thing that ever felt right. She had cried even harder over Elsa than she had Daniel, that's what had made her finally snap out of the 'good wife' act and take charge.

But as she ran all she could remember were her last moments with Elsa, how she had tried to fight for her but wasn't fast enough.

_Flashback_

_"I love her, Rumple. We're going to be together even if you hate the idea!" She had yelled at him._

_"Dearie, she is merely a distraction. You do not need her, she will only hurt you." He had spoke with that grin of his. This reminded her of Daniel and her mother, this time she would fight and if it meant killing then so be it._

_"NO! I LOVE HER AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" This time she screamed and the fear of losing her love was the only thing evident in her voice._

_"Come now, dearie or I will punish you in ways your mother never bothered to use." His voice had become dangerously low now, signalling no room for argument but neither of them cared._

_"You. Will. Not. Harm. Her" Elsa spoke angrily as she stepped in front of Regina, though she was learning dark magic, Regina was still mostly innocent and couldn't defend herself well._

_"Oh, and your going to stop me?" The mocking tone filled the room and Elsa snapped, sending her magic toward him and at his heart but he poofed out of the way in order to avoid it. The exchanging of magic went on for minutes with Regina watching and trying to figure out what to do as Elsa defended her. But it all ended when Elsa had sent a curse in Rumple's direction and he deflected it and sent it back at her. She wasn't quick enough and it hit her, and all that was left in her place was a jar._

_"NO!" Regina screamed and tried to pry open the jar desperately. After many tries she gave up and held it to her chest._

_"Elsa please. Please, come back to me." She sat sobbing until Rumple poofed away the jar, sending it to his vault. She stood up shakily and looked at him._

_"Tell me one thing." He voice was trembling as she spoke the words. _

_"Anything, dearie" His tone was happy and Regina wanted nothing more than to snap his neck as he spoke. _

_"Was she my true love?" She realized that Daniel hadn't been, so she needed to know if Elsa was real. If she had any chance of saving her in the future._

_"Yes, she was. But true love can not defeat the dark one, my dear" He spoke happily once again and she stood there unsure of what to do. So she did what Rumple had taught her and finally gave into the darkness._

_End of Flashback_

Robin may have been her soul mate, but he had Marian and Regina sure as hell didn't love him. He had been a good pass time, yes, but she didn't love him like she loved Elsa. The mere thought of her beautiful blonde made her heart skip a beat. Now that she was getting her back, she felt like her heart would explode with happiness.

As she rounded the corner, there were the townspeople with torches and weapons cornering the woman she loved. Rumple lead them, making them believe Elsa was a monster who would kill them all. She ran even faster as the snow fell faster, reaching the crowd.

"Get back!" She yelled but her voice couldn't be heard over the crowd.

"GET. BACK!" She screamed and everyone stepped away immediately, the voice had made Elsa tremble because she didn't recognize it but as the crowd stepped away and she saw Regina, her Regina, she stopped and smiled.

"Elsa." It was a whisper, but in the dead silence she could hear it perfectly. Regina wore that smile on her face and everyone knew that this was someone she cared about, for she rarely smiled anymore.

Elsa just smiled, not finding the words as she felt she would cry of happiness. Luckily, Regina could see this as she ran to her. The brunette's lips claimed her own in a kiss so full of love that it almost knocked everyone around them off their feet. The snow and ice melted as the blonde and her brunette held each other.

Pink lips moved against Red ones passionately and lovingly. When they broke apart their eyes instantly met and Regina burst into tears.

"I-I though i'd lost you..." She said as she sobbed on her loves shoulder as arms wrapped around her and held her there. Everyone in town watched as the woman they knew as the Evil Queen, sobbed on the blonde's shoulder.

"Its okay, im here now." She spoke soothingly as she peppered light kisses on Regina's face. She soon realized that everyone was watching and whispered to her.

"We might want to go somewhere else, everyone is watching us" She spoke with a chuckle and Regina poofed them home. That night, the brunette had never felt more safe as she lay im the arms of the blonde. Their love, radiating around them as they slept and the promise it brought with it; That it would be everlasting.


	2. Chapter 2

**So alot of people have both reviewed and DM'd me asking me to continue this story, so here I am happily giving you another chapter & hopefully many more after this! **

**Please enjoy!**

FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Elsa woke up to find Regina's head buried in the crook of her neck. Her hair covering her face, and she moved it out of the way carefully. Regina had a pained expression on her face and whimpered quietly. The whimpers turned into screams as she thrashed, her arms going in all directions.

"Regina, calm down! Its me!" Elsa yelled, trying to catch her attention.

"NO! I LOVE HER AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" It clicked for Elsa, she was reliving the last time they saw each other. When she was imprisoned in that jar. Tears were rolling down the brunettes cheeks as she grabbed a pillow and fell down on the bed.

"Elsa please. Please, come back to me." She sobbed into the pillow and the ice queen's heart broke as she climbed next to her love. Pinning her arms down as she made a move to start swinging again.

"Shhh, im here. I love you and nothing can hurt you, I promise." When she said this the brunette went limp again and her eyes fluttered open, full of tears.

"E-Elsa..." She was at a loss for words as her love looked down at her with soft eyes. Her dream had felt so real, like she had actually relived it. But as she lay here in her loves protective hold, she felt okay. That however, didn't stop the rest of the tears from falling.

"I-I thought I was losing y-you all over again." She sobbed into her shoulder, not holding back anything as Elsa held her.

"Hush, my love. Im here, and I will never leave again." She pressed a kiss to her queen's lips and did so until her sobs subsided. She pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks tear-stained.

"Hey, I don't know about any of this technoligy.. Your going to have to teach me." She said with a chuckle, when they had met Elsa had never been one to adress her weaknesses.

_Flashback _

_Her horse was bucking wildly and she could barely hold on, she tried to do everything to stop the animal. Losing her grip on the reigns she flew off her horse and hit her head on a sharp rock nearby. Her last memory was a beautiful woman running and crouching at her side, worry etched on her face. _

_When she woke up, a warm hand was carressing her head gently. _

_"Ow." She let out as the cold liquid touched her wound, making Regina jump a bit._

_"Im sorry, but it needs to be cleaned out.." She said gently and pressed the rag once again to the wound, Elsa turned her head and was met with deep brown pools full of worry. The blonde jumped from Regina's embrace. Refusing to look at the other woman. _

_"I don't need a servant to help me, I can help myself!" She spoke sharply, refusing to look at her. Also refusing to come to terms with the fact that when looking into the other woman's eyes she had felt a spark of something. Love? No, she couldn't love. Her heart was frozen, at least that is what everyone had told her. _

_"Well, maybe if you looked at me, you would realize im not a servant." Regina reciprocated in a tone just as sharp. When Elsa turned however, her gaze softened. She was in a white dress, with jewels beautifully woven into the fabric. The dress was astounding, but what bothered the blonde was the fact that parts of it were staimed red; with blood. Her blood. _

_"I ruined your dress..." She spoke but Regina shook her head, her raven hair swishing from side-to-side. _

_"It doesn't matter, are you alright?" She said gently once again, her eyes landing landing on the gash Elsa had. The worry evident on her face._

_"Yes, thank you. That horse was horrible." She spoke and Regina chuckled. Making Elsa look at her with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Her voice dripped with amusement as the blonde looked insulted. _

_"Not at all! I am wonderful with horses!" _

_"Oh well, you showed that perfectly today." The smirk hadn't left Regina's face as she mocked the blonde._

_"What's your name?" She spoke gently._

_"Regina." _

_"Regina, who?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Regina Mills, Queen of the Enchanted Forest." She said with a small smile. _

_"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." She held out her hand to help her up and Regina gladly took it. _

_"Well, its lovely to meet you Elsa. You might want to work on your skills with horses. I must be going." She said jokingly and made to leave walking a few steps before hearing the reply._

_"I have great skill with horses!" Regina chuckled and walked back to her castle. The image of the beautiful Queen Elsa haunting her thoughts as she slept that night. _

_End Of Flashback_

Elsa had practically carried Regina down the stairs, the brunette still clinging to her in fear of her being ripped away again. They made their way silently into the kitchen, readying themselves for breakfast. Elsa watched in amazement as Regina fixed the food with such grace and elegance, she really was a queen, her queen. She smiled as Regina looked at her, still explaining what Choclate Chip Pancakes were and how to make them.

When the plate was placed in front of her, she took her fork and bit into it. Closing her eyes and letting out a small moan of satisfaction, making Regina giggle as she watched.

"Don't laugh at me!" Elsa chuckled as she threw a piece of pancake at the brunette, who dodged it easily.

"I just made that, don't waste it!" She laughed heartily as she picked up the pancake off the floor.

"Well, personally. Choclate looks better on you." Elsa spoke with a smile and smeared choclate on the brunettes lips, instantly leaning in to claim the plump red lips. Regina responded eagerly, smiling into the kiss and remembering the times they shared in Elsa's kitchen when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_"What are you making me eat?" Regina asked eagerly, Elsa had blindfolded her as she sat in _

_a chair. The kitchen helpers had been dismissed as the two queens had entered, they had been sneaking around for a few months now and always made up excuses to see one another. _

_"You'll just have to figure out, darling." She said as she took a small peice of choclate cake on a fork and fed it to the queen. Laughing as she let out an approving moan._

_"Choclate cake." She smiled as Elsa took of the blindfold and she realized Regina still had some icing on the corner of her mouth. She laughed as she motioned to the edge of her mouth._

_"You have some icing.." She motioned again with her hands, making Regina laugh. _

_"Well, maybe you could take care of that." She spoke, her eyes sparkling as she said the words._

_Elsa leaned in and planted her lips softly against her lover's. Hands instantly wrapped around her, pulling the blonde closer; not wanting to let her go. When they parted, Regina smiled even though she missed the feeling of Elsa's lips against her own. _

_"I got it." Elsa spoke, smiling as well; motioning to her lips once again._

_"So you did." Regina replied softly, not really knowing how to respond._

_Elsa looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and pressed their forehead's together, still looking into each other's eyes. As blue stared into brown, a soft hum began in the air and radiated around the pair._

_"I love you, Regina."_

_"And I love you, Elsa." They both spoke softly, and gently pressed their lips back together before Elsa pulled away._

_"And you know what else?" _

_"What?" _

_"Choclate looks amazing on you." She spoke with a smile as her love laughed and they held each other until Regina had to depart, but not before exchanging loving words with her queen._

_End Of Flashback_

"This all surprisingly makes sense.." She spoke as Regina had explained almost every appliance in the house.

"Im glad.. would you like to meet Henry?" The voice was gentle as the Snow Queen looked over to her, smiling at getting the chance to meet someone important to Regina.

"Your son?"

"Yes." Regina's eyes shined with hope as she watched her love, hoping she would agree to meet her son.

"I would love to." Just as soon as the words left her mouth, Regina attacked her with a hug; peppering kisses on her cheeks.

"I can't wait!" They lay there, holding each other as Regina thought about how amazing it would be for her true love to meet her son. The farmiliar hum of love hanging in the air.

FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

**Please R&R! **

**Another chapter should be uploaded soon, have a good day loves! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter will probably be mostly about Henry meeting Elsa, SO LOTS OF FLUFF.**

**Haha, Enjoy! **

FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Elsa sat in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt on Regina's couch. Technically it was her couch as well, Regina had told her that alot the past few days. Regina had also taken her shopping, which had been fun; except for the fact that they spent over $300.

It'd also been interesting trying to find space for her clothes in Regina's closet; considering it was already pretty full of clothing. Both women had just decided to share certain things.

Regina walked in with a bright smile gracing her features as she sat down next to the blonde, who wrapped her arms around her.

"You alright?" Regina asked, turning to look into her lover's eyes.

"Nervous but otherwise, yes i'm alright." She spoke truthfully, smiling a bit.

"Don't be, Henry will love you." Her eyes twinkling as she thought about him and Elsa.

"It's hard not to be nervous when his grandfather is Rumplestiltskin, the man who turned this whole town against me." Elsa spoke sharply, her voice laced with hurt as she stood up and moved away from Regina; who looked at her as she moved.

"His grandfather may be Rumple, but i'm his mother and he knows I would never lie to him; unlike his grandfather." Even though the words soothed her worry a bit, she was still afraid Henry would hate her. All she wanted was a family with Regina.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist as Regina took Elsa's hands in her own; the blonde hadn't even noticed that she'd frozen the edge of the table in front of her. Elsa sighed and turned in Regina's arms. Brown eyes met blue and they showed everything the blonde felt, Regina leaned in and kissed her softly and soundlessly.

"You will be fine, he will love you just as much as I do." She spoke with a smile and they sat back on the couch.

FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

"Mom! I'm here!" Henry yelled as he ran into the kitchen, seeing his mother with a blonde woman who was holding her hand. Regina turned to him; smiling.

"Henry, I want you to meet someone." She spoke and Henry could tell what emotion laced her voice; love. His mom obviously loved this woman, anyone could tell from a mile away; so he simply nodded and looked at the blonde.

"You're Elsa, right?" He'd heard about everything that had happened around town, and he'd read about her and his mom in the story book. He had also tried to tell everyone that she wouldn't hurt them; but nobody listened to him. Regina was shocked at how he knew, he had never mentioned his knowledge of Elsa; but she understood he didn't want to upset her.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." She smiled, but it didn't convince Henry; he could see how terrified she was and how his mom kept nodding to her when she looked her way. Henry also noticed how Elsa's hand had frozen the edge of the counter. His mom would be happy, and that was enough for him. Henry smiled bigger than he ever had and hugged Elsa, catching her off guard but she returned it; smiling just as big. He accepted her.

"It's nice to meet you too." He spoke happily before he realized his mom had joined the hug; after a few more moments they all let each other go. Regina kept her arm wrapped around Elsa before looking to her son.

"You're okay with our relationship?" She asked softly, she knew the answer but didn't want to really 'celebrate' it until he answered himself.

"Of course I am, I know she won't hurt you. She has a good heart." A smile lit up his features once again and Elsa looked like she was ready to cry from joy. All anybody had ever told her was that she had a cold heart; a frozen heart. But Henry and Regina didn't see her that way and it made her happier than anything in the world; He could see this.

"She does." Regina's voice was soft and completely filled with her love for Elsa as she looked at the blonde. She knew how people had always insulted her, telling her she had a cold heart. Regina had only seen that side to her a few times; but Elsa was always protective. All she ever really saw of the blonde was her kindness and her love.

"So, are you guys going to get married or something?" Henry asked, he definitely didn't mind the idea of having a step-mom. Regina coughed, obviously not expecting a question like that and Elsa stood confused; she hadn't really thought about it. She knew Regina wanted to get married; they'd talked about it but never really gone into detail about when. She was the first to answer the young boy's question.

"I'd love to marry your mom, Henry. But we just found one another again, I think we need a little more time before we make any big plans." Elsa spoke with a small smile, and Regina looked at her a bit stunned; Elsa was always very shy when she met someone but she was warming up to Henry quickly.

Henry nodded, still smiling as he looked to his mom. "Can I go play my video games?" Regina nodded and smiled at both of them, darting up the stairs to his room. The brunette turned to Elsa.

"I see your warming up to him quickly." She smiled at the blonde, moving to start making something for dinner.

"He's a sweet boy, just like his mother." Elsa's eyes sparkled with love as she watched her move around the kitchen, making up a salad. A smile plastered to her features and a blush on her cheeks.

"Do you want to eat outside?" Elsa nodded and Regina walked into her backyard and setting the food on the table.

Elsa walked up the stairs and made her way to Henry's room, lightly knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" A soft reply came from the other side of the door.

"Dinner is ready, your mom wants you to set the table." She spoke and Henry opened the door, heading down the stairs and beginning to set the table before looking to Elsa. She looked a little left out, being a former queen people always took care of her; but she wanted to be able to help. So Henry handed her the silverware while he got drinks.

"You know how to put these out, right?" She nodded and Regina looked over at them.

"Henry, don't make Elsa do your chores." Her voice was stern, but Elsa quickly spoke up.

"It's fine, 'Gina." She sighed but nodded, Elsa felt left out and she wouldn't argue with her. She was still quite fragile after everything that had happened recently.

They all sat down to a lovely meal and talked about the events the day had brought. Regina remained quiet as she listened to the animated discussion between Elsa and Henry; the way they talked made it seem like they really were mother and son.

Watching them made Regina think; What if they did get married? She knows Elsa would make a great mother, and they had talked about it before Elsa was imprisoned.

_Flashback_

_Elsa held Regina in her arms, her head resting in Elsa's lap; she had been through alot today. Leopold still completely ignored her requests and constantly placed blame on her during planning. She was stressed and the only person who could help was Elsa; who held her and whispered reassuringly as she cried and screamed about how she felt when she was around him. _

_"Elsa.." She finally spoke, her voice hoarse from all the screaming._

_"Yes, my darling?" Her voice was soft as she stroked Regina's hair in a reassuring manner._

_"Do you ever think about the future?" _

_"Yes, alot actually." _

_"What do you see?" Her voice contained curiosity and hope as she spoke. _

_"I imagine a small family, A beautiful princess and a handsome prince. Maybe a few pets. But the most important thing I imagine is you; sitting at my side, the beautiful Queen Regina. Adored by everyone in the kingdom of Arandelle, and the most beautiful woman in all the realms." Elsa was now wearing a smile as she imagined the life with Regina. The children she wanted to have, the pets, and the beautiful woman who lay in her arms._

_Regina turned to look at Elsa, surprised at how much she really had thought about this. When she saw the love on the blonde's face all she could do was smile._

_"You want all of that... with me?" Regina knew that Elsa loved her but she was shocked beyond belief that she wanted a future with her. Almost everyone in her life seemed to hate her in one way or another._

_"Of course I do." Elsa looked shocked at her reaction. But she knew that Regina had been through alot, and didn't have many people who loved her. Not truly, anyway._

_Regina's eyes were filled with joy as Elsa looked at her. "I want children as well, but how..." She trailed off, knowing she would understand. Elsa took Regina's hands in her own and looked into her eyes._

_"We both have magic and our love for one another. Im sure with both of those things, we'll be able to conceive a child." Regina was utterly speechless, so she leaned in and kissed Elsa passionately; trying to convey how she felt through the kiss. _

_Elsa pulled away after and pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment. _

_"Elsa, I have to go... The king, he'll be-" She was silenced as Elsa kissed her once again._

_"I know. I love you... Be safe." She spoke as they made their way to the entrance of the castle; holding hands. _

_"I love you too... I-I don't want to go." Her facial expression was pained as she thought about going back to the castle; to the king. Elsa took Regina's hand and placed it over her heart._

_"Remember every time you feel alone or unloved, that I am here and my heart beats only for you." Elsa smiled as they pressed their lips together once more before Regina climbed on her horse and rode away. _

_End Of Flashback_

Dinner had been more enjoyable that it had been in years, the conversation had been so interesting. Elsa and Henry stood in the kitchen washing dishes as Regina got out the ingredients for her apple turnovers.

They put away all the dishes, as Regina and Henry showed Elsa how to make the apple turnovers. The blonde quickly became bored though.

"This is boring, you should make this more fun!" She hadn't realized the mistake she had made until Henry had thrown flour at both his mom and Elsa.

"Henry!" Regina yelled out as she hid behind Elsa who quickly turned and threw flour at her as well.

"Elsa your supposed to be on my side!" She yelled as she ran for cover somewhere in the kitchen, trying to avoid the flour being thrown at her. The 'battle' lasted a little longer as Henry kept switching sides, sometimes leaving Elsa on her own team. In the end the blonde attacked Regina, smearing flour all over her face and kissing her during her giggle fit.

"Im going to get cleaned up." Henry said before excusing himself from the room, leaving his mom and Elsa to do their own thing for a little while.

"We really made a mess..." Regina said as she looked around her kitchen that had been perfectly spotless that morning. But with a small snap, the kitchen was completely spotless once again.

"Magic is so useful." The brunette spoke again, looking proud as she put the turnovers in the oven. Sitting down at the counter and reading her book, leaving Elsa doing nothing. The blonde made her way to her lover, wrapping her arms around the petite frame of the brunette. She placed small kisses on her neck, distracting her from the book in front of her.

"I take it I don't get to read my book." She sighed before turning in Elsa's arms.

"Nope. The book can wait." Pale lips met dark ones in a kiss so fierce is could bruise. Elsa liked taking advantage of the fact that Regina was all her's. She also knew that Regina wasn't so innocent anymore, so she could take the rough kiss. Young Regina would have hated being kissed like that.

They were interrupted when Henry cleared his throat in the doorway, making them break apart. He came in and sat at the table, away from his mom and Elsa; watching their interaction. The smiles they exchanged, the whispered words and the soft kisses. Nothing made him happier than seeing his mom so in love.

They finished making the turnovers and ate them with vanilla ice cream, curtesy of Elsa. Henry and Regina had never tried it with ice cream, and they loved it. There was a knock at the door and Regina made her way to answer it.

When she opened the door a woman with light brown, almost ginger hair. She had no idea who this woman was.

"Can I help you?" She spoke in her Evil Queen voice.

"Im looking for my sister, Elsa." The woman said with a cold tone. Her eyes sparkling in a way Regina recognized and didn't like one bit.

"Anna..." Elsa had come from the kitchen to check on Regina, she had taken a while and the blonde began to worry. But seeing her sister sparked emotions in her she never wanted to feel. Something nobody would ever forget.

FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFFQFQFQFQFQ

**DUN. DUN. DUN.**

**Sorry it took longer to update, i've had a busy week and have not had alot of time to write! Remember to R&R! **

**Thank you all for your support, i love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, loves! **

**Alright so I left a bit a cliffhanger last chapter, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Obviously this chapter starts the conflict, because what is a good story without conflict? **

**Also, I am leaving on a 1-2 week vacation and won't have wifi most of the time. So I will hopefully have some chapters ready when I come back. **

**Again, Enjoy!**

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

The second the two sisters locked eyes, Elsa became a raging bundle of emotions and the snow started again; but it came down in large sheets mixed with ice.

"Elsa!" Regina yelled, grabbing the blonde's forearm and desperately trying to snap her out of whatever trance this was. Failing miserably as the sheets came down even harder, Elsa's eyes still locked on her sister's. A cold fire burning in her eyes.

"How dare you come here!" Elsa's voice boomed as she shook off Regina; causing her to fall to the floor and cut herself during the fall. Elsa advancing on the small light haired woman. Regina stared in shock and fear, watching the blonde who had always been kind and gentle towards her; now cold and closed off. Tears welled in her hazel eyes, she felt like a teenager again; incredibly fearful of what was to happen.

"Elsa, I want to work things out..." Anna began softly, her eyes gentle as she tried to reason with her sister. But Elsa wouldn't have it, not this time. She could never forget what her sister did to her.

"No! You lost that chance some time ago!" Regina even cowered at her lover's cold tone, she had never been as scared in this moment than in any moment of her life.

"Elsa, please. Give me another chance I can ma-" She was cut off as Elsa pinned her to the door using her magic, ice covering her body and stopping at her head. Elsa moved forward to wrap her fingers around the other woman's throat when a voice startled her from doing so.

"Elsa?" It was Henry. His voice was fearful, seeing his brave mother in a scared heap on the floor had definitely scared _him_. She turned slowly, horror etched on her face as she saw how pale and scared her love looked, then she noticed the gash on her arm. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her; but she knew better. This was her fault.

_You're nothing but a heartless monster! You'll never know love!_

Anna's words many years ago, still stung. At that time she had Regina, but this time she had scared her and hurt her. She was a monster, she had always promised to never harm Regina; but she'd broken it.

Tears sprang to Elsa's eyes as she turned, opening the door Anna was still frozen to and began walking away. She couldn't hurt Regina, not again.

"No!" A yell escaped the brunette as Elsa walked away. But the blonde didn't turn back to her, she kept on her way.

"Elsa! Don't leave me... please!" The words struck Elsa, making her stop for a moment. She could go back, it'd be oka- No. She was protecting her, and she would always protect her.

The blonde kept on her way, not turning back as she made her way to somewhere safe, away from Regina; so she couldn't ever hurt her again.

Regina broke as she saw the blonde move on, leaving her. Her tears burning her eyes as sobs racked her petite frame. She had just gotten her back. Henry hugged her as she sobbed.

"Mom... It's okay. She'll come back, she loves you." He attempted to comfort her, but all she wanted was the touch of her queen, her Elsa.

"Henry. Go to Emma's." She managed to choke out in between sobs, she needed to be alone.

"No! I'm staying here." He said forcefully, but he could never win against his mother.

"Go." She growled and Henry knew that it was a warning before she exploded. He grabbed his jacket and helped the other brunette out of the house; leaving Regina alone.

As soon as she was sure Henry was gone she stood up, all her pain and rage coming forth as she aimed her magic at anything in the house. Glass figurines shattered, shards flying in all directions and falling to the floor with soft 'thumps'.

She couldn't control it, it just happened. As she screamed in rage, the whole town began to quake; parylizing many in fear. It lasted quite a while, causing certain buildings to crumble; but they didn't fall. Regina was physically and emotionally drained. Collapsing into the debris of all her broken things around her.

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

Elsa spun as the ice developed around her, emphatic cracks echoing throughout the lonely cold glass morphing into a crystallized castle. She never thought her power could do something like this. She was absolutely overjoyed at the realization of how beautiful her powers could really be.

She was however; oblivious to the completely frozen town below her castle. How the sadness of leaving the brunette and the anger she held towards her sister had caused. How the citizens stood in fear of the snow covered city. It was supposed to be summer, but it was winter now. None of them aware of how only the purest of loves could ever thaw the city.

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

It had been hours since Elsa's and disappearance. Anna now sat back in the mansion, face to face with Regina. The brunette looked like a zombie; her skin was a sickly white and her face devoid of all emotion. A bandage pressed over the wound on her arm.

"What did you do to her?" Her voice was rough and quite weak, she was still very drained after her outburst.

"She never told you?" The other woman was shocked, she thought Elsa would have told her of what she did. She seemed to share everything with her lover.

"She never even told me she had a sister." The brunette weakly snapped. Infuriated that whatever this woman had done had driven Elsa away from her.

"I-I did something, not just to her. But to both of you.. I thought what I was doing was the right thing, but it ended even worse than I thought it would."

"Can you just get on with it." She was done with being run around the subject, she wanted to get to the point. She wanted the blonde back.

"I found out about your affair while visiting Elsa. You were a beautiful and young queen, I thought you were making a mistake and I confronted her about it. She threatened me and I thought that if she would threaten her sister; then she would hurt you. I knew Rumplestilskin was your mentor and I called him. I-I told him about your relationship, and he imprisoned Elsa because of me... I'm so sorry." She had tears in her eyes now and Regina was all rage. She was too tired to do anything with that rage and simply stared into space for a short while before speaking again.

"You should have stayed in Arendelle." The brunette's furiousness conveyed through the tone in her voice.

"I wanted to redeem myself, to apolo-" She frantically began but was cut short in her explaining herslf.

"WELL THAN YOUR A FOOL! COMING HERE ONLY RESULTED IN SEPERATING US AGAIN! I HAVE LOST EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT. EVERYONE! I GOT HER BACK AND THOUGHT I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO BE HAPPY! BUT YOU CAME HERE AND SHE WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO APOLOGIZE!" Her eyes were a blazing fire as she let her thoughts run free.

"I-I didn't knew she would leave you.. I thought she would just yell and send me away."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is finding her. Bringing her back to me." The last sentance was just barely a whisper and the other woman had to strain to hear.

"How are we going to do that?"

The brunette turned, hope shining in her dark eyes. "Magic."

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

The blonde sat on her throne of crystal ice. When she had first created the castle it had been a joyful experience, but now all she felt was pain. All she wanted was to feel the petite brunette in her arms, to lay her head aginst her lovers chest and hear the steady beat of her heart. To feel their love in her veins as she looked into Regina's hazel eyes, that beautiful smile on her face.

She wanted the warmth of the loving atmophere, but all she felt was the cold realization of lonliness. She remembered being told of a magic mirror her love had in her possession; conjuring it and holding it in her hands. Looking at her reflection in the small object.

"Show me Regina.." The image of her reflection dissapating to reveal the form of Regina; laying on their bed. Her knuckles white as she clutched a pillow to her chest, tears falling from her eyes. Sobs escaping red lips and racking her small form.

At the image, the blonde's heart clenched. A tear escaping her blue eyes. A few words were caught by the blonde as Regina choked them out.

"Why did.. you.. leave m-me." Her voice was slightly muffled by the pillow, but Elsa made them out. Anger rose within her and her powers flared, ice crackling from her fingertips and shattering the mirror within her grasp.

She ran out to her balcony, looking down on the town she had come from only hours earlier. Silently and internally battling with herself. Should she return? No... She wouldn't, the only safe decision was to stay in her castle. Unaware of the mob of angry citizens, and the three people who loved her hoping to find her first.

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

**Yanno, I really hate conflict sometimes. I really adore fluffiness. But again, what is a good story without conflict? **

**Please, rate & review. Reviews make my day, so do NOT be shy. **

**Have a good week, loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned! I had no wifi for the past week or two, but I managed to make up this chapter with the extra time I had.**

**Enjoy, loves!**

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

She had decided to save herself the time and go alone. Well, mostly alone; Anna had insisted on going with her. Henry had wanted to help also, but she wouldn't allow it; they had a long journey.

They rode their horses in silence. The snow crunching and the huffs from the animals that carried them were the only thing heard. Regina looked as if she had been hit by a bus, and Anna looking as if someone were coming at her with a sword. A terrified and pained expression on her face.

But the silence was broken when snow fell from the branches of a tree nearby and frightened the horses. Both women laying in the cold powder as the animals ran back in the direction of Storybrooke. Standing up and brushing off, they began to make their way on foot. Their teeth chattering together.

"I-Its so c-cold. C-Can't you m-make u-us warm?" The young woman spoke through her chattering.

"I-I can't." Her voice sounded as if she was going to break down on the spot, physically and emotionally unable to keep up her walls as she thought about the reason her magic wasn't working.

"W-why n-not!?"

"M-magic i-is emotion, i-in order f-for it t-to work I h-have to really want i-it." Her voice was weak as she explained, and Anna was able to figure out the underlying emotion. Hurt.

"T-Then what do y-you want?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she figured out the answer. It was too late now.

"E-Elsa." It may have been one word, but it was the hardest for her to say. Her throat felt as if it was constricting, not allowing air to fill her lungs as her eyes stung with fresh tears. Anna nodded and didn't say a word more, she knew Regina was on edge and didn't want to upset her any more than she already had.

_I ruined her happy ending. Again. I should have stayed in Arendelle and let it be, why am I so stupid!? If I had only kept my mouth shut all those years ago none of this would have happened! Elsa would be happy with Regina. Elsa would have forgiven me and we'd be okay. But I ruined it. This is all my fault. _

Negative thoughts were all that ran through her head, upset with herself for inflicting more pain on the couple who had been through enough already.

_Why couldn't I just stay out of it?_

_Flashback_

_Elsa sat in her room, tying up the laces on her dress; a bright smile plastered on her features. Her bleach blonde hair was up in a 'royal bun' as Regina called it and she had a light color gracing her eyelids. _

_She was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. Her smile faded and her back became ramrod straight. _

_"Come in." Her tone was anything but kind. Nobody was treated kindly by the queen, except for her lover; everybody knew this. The door creaked as it was open, and Anna popped her head in._

_"Um. Elsa, I mean y-your majesty. Can I speak with you for a moment?" She spoke timidly as she stepped into the room. Elsa turned away from her mirror, wearing her regal mask and nodded her head stiffly. _

_"Why are you doing this?" Her words were accusing, cutting the queen's regal demeanor as her face contorted in a confused expression. _

_"Doing what?" Elsa spoke harshly, she was the queen and wheather or not Anna was her sister; she needed to remember her place._

_"Your having an affair with a married woman, a married queen for heavens sake! Your going to ruin her life Elsa! She's just getting started, and you swoop in like an animal on it's prey, for what? Pleasure? Something to pass the time?" The queen became angry, angrier than she had ever been._

_"I would never do such a thing if she wasn't important to me. I don't use people, wheather you choose to believe that or not. She is my everything, and you will not question that. Nobody has the authority, not even you." Her words were laced with such anger and passion it could have knocked the other woman over. But Anna wouldn't back down from her point._

_"Your just using her as some toy! You'll ruin her!" _

_"I LOVE HER!" Elsa's voice boomed from her throat, refusing to listen to her sister anymore. _

_"You're nothing but a heartless monster! You'll never know love!" The words were like daggers to the blonde's heart. Is that really what people think of me? She was hurt, but her anger flared more than anything. Her powers threatening to be shown._

_"You know nothing about me. If you speak another word about this I will not hesitate to end you." With that, Elsa stormed out of the room leaving behind a shocked Anna. The queen unaware of the steps her sister would take; and how they would ruin her life. _

_End of Flashback_

For what felt like hours they climbed, until a light was visible. On the hill stood a small shack, the small light illuminating the falling darkness. Trudging their way through the snow and making their way, before stepping inside. When they turned around a small man was sitting at the counter.

"Big summer blowout!" He chimed happily, a smile on his face. His accent thick and barely understandable.

"Yeah, do you have anything for winter?" Anna asked and the man gestured to a small chair with some boots and a long cloak hanging from the wall.

"Well, thats _so_ helpful!" Regina chimed in, her voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. Anna turned and glared at her before speaking again.

"Have you happened to see anyone else? Queen Elsa, perhaps?"

"Only people crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dears." A loud _thunk_ was heard after the man spoke, and a tall man covered in ice and snow walked through the door. Barely any skin visable through his clothing. He walked up to Anna who stood directly in front of the counter.

"Crrts." He mumbled, looking at Anna.

"Pardon me?"

"_Carrots_." He enunciated this time, and Anna understood before stepping out of the way. The man grabbed the carrots before walking to the wall, picking up an axe and rope. Then slapping the items down on the counter.

"Well, you and this fellow," He appraised the items set in front of him before looking back up "That'll be forty." He chirped with the same smile as before.

"Forty? I only have ten!" He exclaimed as the smaller man shook his head.

"What's with the axe and rope?" Anna asked confusedly.

"To pull things, but I have a feeling that I wont need to pull anything. I sell ice for a living."

"Ooh, that's a hard business to be in right now." The man just glared at her before she hung her head.

"I mean.. um.. oh that's a shame. Im so sorry." She hurried out quickly.

"That won't do, ten will get you this and nothing more." The man at the desk spoke, holding up the carrots.

"That's outrageous!"

"Im sorry, that is the only offer."

"Step aside ladies, while I deal with this crook." He spoke before the other man stood up, to an extremely high height. A look of hurt crossing his face.

"What did you call me?" Before he could speak, he was thrown out into the snow; the other man returning to his seat.

"Sorry for such violence. Now what would you like to buy?" Regina pulled Anna aside quickly, making it look like they were browsing.

"We have to find out where that man was going."

"Why? We can fend for ourselves."

"You know that without my magic we don't have a chance. If we find out where he's going then he could lead us to Elsa." Anna could tell how hopeful Regina was at the idea of finding Elsa so soon; and she couldn't bear to squash that hope. So she agreed.

"Alright. But he won't take us for free you know." She reasoned and they bought what they needed, plus the materials the other man had wanted; in order to bribe him. Walking out and finding him staying in the stable, they entered.

"That's a nice song." Anna started after the man had finished his little jingle. Regina only rolled her eyes. _Small_ _talk will get us nowhere._

"Um, thanks." Christoff stood up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and setting down his small instrument.

Before Anna could say anything else, Regina jumped in; right to the point. She wanted to get to Elsa as quick and easy as possible.

"Look, we need a ride somewhere in the mountains. You up for it or not?" She spoke directly to Christoff, ignoring Anna's warning glances.

"Why should I help you?" He looked angry, not liking how she expecting something from him. _There is a reason I don't associate with people. _

Regina simply took out the bag with the axe and rope and threw it at him. Hitting Christoff square in the chest and knocking him back into the hay.

"You forgot the carrots." He grumbled before she threw those at him also. Just dodging them he stood up and nodded; agreeing to help them. His reindeer; Sven, nudged at the bag of carrots happily.

"We leave tonight." Regina stated before walking out to Christoff's sled. Anna and Christoff shared a look.

"What's her problem?" Christoff asked confused, looking from the door where Regina had just exited, to Anna.

"It's a very long and complicated story. Basically, I helped take away the person she loved once and then she came back; when I learned she came back I wanted to apologize and when she saw me she became angry and set off this winter."

"Wow. You really messed up, didn't you?"

"You have no idea."

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

They had gotten on his sled and taken off into the night, making their way to the north mountain. So far they had avoided being eaten by wolves, and had met a snowman named Olaf who agreed to take them to Elsa.

Meeting Olaf had been a emotional experience for Regina, as she remembered the first time Olaf had ever been created; it'd been a special day for her.

_Flashback_

_It was winter, and Regina had never found it so enjoyable. She was spending alot of time with her new friend Elsa. Once Regina had gotten past the protective walls around Elsa's heart, they became extremely close. She learned that Elsa was actually an extremely silly person behind her regal mask; and she loved this side of her._

_Elsa and Regina were out in a field behind the blonde's castle; she'd insisted that they build a snowman together. Regina agreed with a bright smile and they made their way._

_Elsa flicked her wrist and a small snowman appeared; he had a big carrot nose, coal buttons, coal eyes, and twigs for arms. After he had been fully formed, Elsa crouched down behind the snowman and grabbed his little arms; moving them slightly._

_"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa exclaimed in a voice that was supposed to be Olaf's and Regina laughed fluidly; something that was music to Elsa's ears._

_"Your such a child sometimes." Regina wore a smile on her face, despite her statement. _

_"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" She spoke again and Regina knelt down in front of the snowman._

_"I love you, Olaf." Brown eyes looked into blue ones, and it was obvious Regina's statement was not meant for the snowman. Elsa smiled and leaned in, capturing red lips in a soft kiss. The love between the two women was like fireworks, sparks flying everywhere. The kiss was soft and slow, and both women soon pulled away._

_"I love you too." Elsa's voice was kind and loving, and it was Regina's turn to smile. _

_End of Flashback_

Anna had no idea what memory was connected with Olaf, but she didn't pry for any details. Regina was quiet as they walked, watching Olaf and smiling at the memory that kept replaying in her mind.

They came to a stop at a cliff wall, and looked up. Great, Anna thought, we have to climb this. She began to scale the wall, by grabbing some stones and struggled before Olaf piped up.

"Hey, I think I found a staircase leading you to where you want to go." He said as he waddled over and pointed to the opening; walking through it first. Slowly Anna, Christoff, and Regina made their way to the staircase.

The sight before them made them gasp. A castle stood tall on the mountain, reflecting the light. It was ice. Regina smiled, Elsa is here, she thought. She began to make her way up the staircase, with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

**FQFQFQFFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

**Here's the chapter! Please R&R! If you review, your likely to get a quicker update. Have a good week, my loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my loves! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating like I should be. I've been extremely out of it lately. I apologize for keeping you all waiting. **

**So, Enjoy this chapter!**

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

Regina was cautious walking up the crystalline staircase; she was well aware that Elsa was powerful enough to conjure some sort of protection. But she was quite surprised when she reached the top of the staircase and hadn't encountered any sort of protection from the outer world.

_She must have thought no one would come looking for her_, Regina thought. The thought made her sad, surely Elsa knew that despite what she'd done Regina still loved her more than anything. She had promised to love and cherish Elsa a long time ago, and she was intent on keeping that promise.

Anna, Olaf, and Christoff walked up the staircase behind her, also marveling in how something as cold and deadly as ice; could take such a form. But then again, the three of them were not as accustomed to magic as Regina was. Growing up with an abusive, power hungry mother, and eventually taking up magic herself.

When they reached the landing atop the stairs Regina turned to them, her face hiding the emotions raging within her. Her eyes skimming over the confused faces, well, almost confused faces. Anna had an eyebrow raised, Christoff looked completely and utterly shocked at what he was seeing, and Olaf was sporting his usual delighted smile.

"I want you three to stay here, I have to discuss this with Elsa and I believe it'd be easier to so without an audience." Olaf's smiling face turned to one of sadness, before beginning to speak.

"But.. I want to see Elsa too..." His voice was soft, and the brunette looked at him sadly before crouching to his height.

"I know, Olaf. But I don't think she wants alot of people seeing her like this, I know she loves you. We both do, but she's not one to show her vulnerability easily. And don't you think it'd be a better reunion if we work things out first?" She shot him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"Alright. Just make it quick, okay?" Her smile had sold her point to him, and his smile was right back on his face. The brunette nodded, giving him a another smile before Anna finally found her voice.

"Im coming with you." Her voice was firm, almost demanding. Almost. Regina raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on her face. _I think she knows well enough that Elsa doesn't want to see her. She's surely just messing with me._

"No, your not."

"Yes I am. What if you need help, or protection?"

"She won't hurt me." Regina's voice had become low and dangerous, her eyes flashing with something Anna couldn't catch. She simply came to the conclusion it was probably anger._ She's quite full of anger,_ Anna thought.

"Maybe not willingly, but that didn't stop her the last time."

"Yes, well. Last time you were there." She snapped, clearly angered at how Anna refused to let her go alone. _Why must she be so infuriating?_

"Look. I'm going, and that's final." Her tone was forceful, leaving no tone for argument. Regina realized that she couldn't change the other woman's mind, so simply settled for glaring at her before turning on her heel to face to the door.

For a moment she simply stood there, thinking about the possibilties of her encounter with Elsa. Everything would be fine and they'd go home together or it would go horribly wrong and someone could get hurt again. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts before reaching out a hand to push open the door.

Before her fingertips could touch the cool surface of the door, it began to open with a loud screeching sound as ice moved on ice. A surprised expression settled on Regina's face for a moment before she moved forward and over the threshold.

She looked in every direction, taking in the foyer of the giant castle. A singular fountain stood tall in between two staircases, the water looking as if time had stopped. The two staircases meeting and leading to another staircase that stretched to the second level of the castle.

The two of them stood in awe of the details of the castle. The interior is even more beautiful than the exterior, Regina thought. The both of them made their way to one of the staircases, taking careful steps. Regina still looked around, before deciding to call out.

"E-Elsa?" Her voice cracked, she was more afraid than she had ever been. All those times when she had been the Evil Queen, facing whole armies with nothing but her magic. Facing her own mother, or Rumplestiltskin. All those situations paled in the comparison to this one.

"Regina?" The soft voice called out to her, and Regina's head snapped up. Meeting the blue eyes of her lover, she shot her a small smile. She was afraid, yes, but seeing Elsa her heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa's eyes still hadn't landed on Anna yet, either that or she refused to look at her. Her expression one of pure shock, and fear.

"I came for you." Regina moved from where she had stood, making her way to Elsa with a bright smile on her face. Anna simply stood there, taking in the scene; noting the smile on Regina's face. _I've never seen Regina smile, _Anna thought sadly.

The two lovers laced their fingers together, afraid to let each other go. Elsa's face finally lighting up into a smile before it dissapeared. Regina looked at her confused as Elsa let her go and moved away from her.

"It was kind of you to come after me, but I think you should go. Both of you." The blonde's eyes finally landing on Anna for a split second, before returning to Regina. The brunette's eyes filled with tears at the words her lover spoke.

"No," She spoke angrily "I won't leave you. I got you back only days ago, I'm not letting you go again." Again she moved forward, but Elsa simply moved backward. Shaking her head with a sad expression on her face. _My love, If only you knew how much I want you to stay with me_, Elsa thought sadly.

"You don't need me Regina. You never did. You're a strong woman, and i'll only hurt you again." Her voice cracked on the last word before she couldn't take it and ran up the staircase; away from them.

Regina however, wouldn't give up that easily; She came here to get her back, and she wasn't going home without her. Anna running behind her, they ran after Elsa up the staircase. Walking into another room, that appeared to be the blonde's bedroom where Elsa stood with her back to them.

"I came here to bring you home with me Elsa." The brunette's voice trembled with emotion as she spoke "I won't let you push me away! I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!" She screamed at her, attempting to make her see reason.

Elsa quickly turned to her, blue eyes peircing brown. "You don't need me. You're better off without me, you deserve someone better than me." Tears welled up in blue eyes, hating the thought of not being able to hold and love the other woman._ This is what's best for her,_ The blonde thought to herself.

"I don't want anyone else! I want you!" Regina screamed "I love you!" Tears made their way down the brunette's cheeks, brown eyes glassy. But Elsa didn't respond, she simply stared at the woman as tears fell.

"What matters is what you need, Regina. I am not what you need. I am not what your town needs, everyone there is better off without me. Here, I can't bring harm to anyone."

"That's the thing..." Anna finally made her voice heard, causing blue eyes to look her way.

"Uhm, Storybrooke is frozen.. you may have set off an eternal winter..." The sister stated cautiously, she was afraid that at any time Elsa's tempter would flare and she'd be the brunt of it. Blue eyes widened in shock, horrified at what her sister was saying.

"What?"

**FQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

**DUN DUN DUN. Again, I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this up. I'm so excited that Once is filming! Only about 70 days left! I can't wait, I think Georgina will make a wonderful Elsa. Anyways!**

**Have a wonderful week, My loves! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my loves!**

**First of all, I'd like to say I love and adore you all so much. If I haven't said that before then excuse my bitchiness. I am so grateful for all of you wonderful people. You take the time to read this, review, favorite and folow. It means alot.**

**So, here is another quick update! Enjoy it!**

**XxXxXxXx**

_"Uhm, Storybrooke is frozen.. you may have set off an eternal winter..." The sister stated cautiously, she was afraid that at any time Elsa's tempter would flare and she'd be the brunt of it. Blue eyes widened in shock, horrified at what her sister was saying. _

_"What?"_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Elsa stood frozen in her place, her blue eyes wide as they darted between her sister and her lover. She could feel emotions start to rage within herself. _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel_, she thought.

"When you left, your magic kind of... froze Storybrooke..." Anna spoke timidly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. She couldn't force herself to meet her sisters watery gaze.

"I should have known this would happen." Elsa's voice shook as she turned away from the two women. She felt her throat constricting, and found herself gasping for air as tears silently made their way down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, Elsa. You can just unfreeze it." Regina finally spoke, hope laced in her voice. She could see the blonde was upset, and made to comfort her before she saw snow start to fall. It came down light at first, but then it started to swirl around Elsa.

As it swirled, the snow began to move faster. Slowly evolving to ice, biting at the blonde's face as it moved around her.

"Elsa! You can control it, just calm down!" The brunette woman made an attempt to calm her lovers raging emotions. However, her words were useless. Elsa's emotions only raged stronger than before, the fear that she had ruined everything seeping through her veins.

"I can't! I'll just make everything worse!" Her voice was hoarse, and cracked.

Regina once again made an attempt to reach out the blonde. But the ice swirling around her lover stung her skin, causing her to cring back. Her hand red from where it'd hit her.

"Elsa, yes you can!" Anna yelled as Regina examined her hand.

"No... I can't!" In an instant, all the snow and ice that had previously been moving around the blonde; was gone. Elsa's arms moved in towards herself, sucking the snow and ice into her body. But shortly after, she threw her arms out; the magic she had previously sucked in shooting from her fingertips.

Regina realized that some of the magic was making its way toward herself and Anna. Before it could hit either of them, the brunette jumped in front of the other woman and put her arms out in front of herself. Creating a barrier between themselves and the magic.

However, the magic bounced of the barrier instead of dissapating. A loud crack was heard as the barrier was hit, creating a ringing in thier ears. But when it bounced, it began moving back towards the blonde it had come from.

Elsa turned around; and the magic hit her. In the heart. She fell back, clutching her chest where it had just hit her. Her breathing heavy as she felt part of herself become cold.

The other two women had just recovered from the loud ringing in their ears, and brought down the barrier. Anna looked to the other woman, who was shaking her head a bit. _She saved me_, Anna thought. The woman reached out and wrapped her long arms around the brunette, causing her to stiffen before relaxing into the embrace.

"Thank you." Were the only words spoken, the only words needed to be spoken. Before they broke the contact, looking over to the blonde still clutching her chest. Her blue eyes still wide, and fear still residing inside of them. Regina made cautious steps toward Elsa, not wanting her emotions to flare up again.

Before she could reach her lover the door to the room burst open, Christoff and Olaf bursting in through the door. Christoff looked as if he had seen a ghost, and Olaf looking confused as he appraised everyones expressions.

"Am I missing something here?" The small snowman spoke, his eyebrows furrowing together. However, his question was not payed attention to as Christoff made his way over to the two women.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He looked both women up and down, searching for any sign they could be injured or in pain. Regina quickly shrugged him off, not wanting any more physical contact with the man then needed.

"We're fine, the sound of ice on a protective barrier was the noise you heard." After speaking, she looked back over to her lover who sat against the wall. A terrified look taking over her face, but she couldn't go to her when she realized the farmiliar feel of wood in her hand. Looking down she saw the small snowman looking up at her, his hand tugging lightly on her's.

"What is it?" She crouched down to the snowmans level, looking into his eyes. "Everyone looks scared, I don't understand. What's wrong?" His voice showing his worry as he spoke. "Nothings wrong, dear. Just an... accident."

He nodded and she stood up again, finally making her way to the blonde woman. Elsa looked up at her, the two locking eyes. Regina still oblivious to how the magic reacted with her barrier. The brunette reached a hand to help the blonde up, and Elsa moved to take it.

But before she could, a black cloud overtook the blonde. Leaving nothing but empty space where she had previously been.

**XxXxXxXx**

**HA! Bet you all thought something different was going to happen! *Evil laughter***


End file.
